A power distribution network (PDN) is provided to redistribute power from a power source, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), via one or more multi-layer stacked substrates or packages, to the circuitry blocks in an integrated circuit (IC).
Power distribution network design has become important in the design of packages and PCBs for the applications of high-speed circuits or mixed-signal systems with faster data-rate and higher integration.
Conventional PDNs in a ball-grid array (BGA) package receive power across a bottom layer substrate attached to the PCB board with an array of metal balls. The PDN conducts the power through build-up (BU) layers and core layers using vertical via connections. The power is distributed to the top surface layers with metal bumps attached to the IC.
PDNs also work with on-die de-coupling capacitors to filter the self-induced noise from switching activities in the integrated circuit (also referred to as “power supply self-induced noise”). Despite the filter, self-induced noise can propagate between adjacent circuit blocks through connected power regions. Accordingly, multiple PDNs are used in an IC, each PDN for powering a different block in the IC. However, having multiple PDNs complicates the design, and increases the cost, of the package and the PCB.
Improvements in power distribution network design are desirable.